Tragic Rose
by RubyVampiress
Summary: The beginning and end of all torment. Chapters Four and Five up!
1. The Auditions

RubyMoon's A/N: The combined forces of Vampiress787 and RubyMoon! This shall work out wonderfully!  
  
The story of how this story came to be:  
  
Erica (Vampiress) and I were having a sleepover. We couldn't think of anything to do, until we remembered something we had wrote a long time ago. It was hilarious, considering we were both majorly punch-drunk at the time (the Cookie thing I've mention in one of my A/Ns are from that). So we decided to write a fanfiction. We wrote from...about 7:00 PM, I think, to 7:20 AM. We slept fifteen to twenty minutes that day. Oh, that was fun.  
  
So I welcome you to read our story called...what IS it called, anyway? We'll figure something out. ENJOY! And please R/R or I will be forced to send Erik after you with a Punjab lasso. I can do that, you know. He lives in my head.  
  
Disclaimer: What, Erik living in my head doesn't count? Fine, We don't own The Phantom of the Opera (no, duh). What, you like reminding us? We also do not own any Rigoletto songs, nor do we own O Divine Redeemer. We don't know who owns that one.  
  
Oh, yeah, and if you're going to skip over the songs DON'T! At least not over 'The Curse'. Read it. It's very good, and very meaningful. But 'O Divine Redeemer' is rather long.  
  
Another thing. This DOES GET DARK! I've just noticed that it looks like a bunch of fluff at the moment. The first few chapters is more-or-less just introducing you to the characters. It gets darker. (It's completed, finally, so I can tell you that in assurance!)  
  
In case you're skipping over the A/N (as I sometimes do): IT GETS DARKER! IT GERS DARKER! IT GETS DARKER! IT GETS DARKER!  
  
Thank you.  
  
Vampiress787's A/N:  
  
Now, we had a disclaimer from before, about not owning the Phantom of the Opera or any of the other songs. BUT Jenny (RubyMoon) owns, and created, Theresa Dubois, the Doctor (of whom you'll meet later), and Elizabeth Lamb (of whom isn't really a person).  
  
I, Vampiress, created Jean DeLecon and Jacquelyn Debarborac.  
  
RubyMoon is also correct that you want to read 'Phantom Pushover', by which is the third chapter.  
  
And I guess I get the glory of saying that I named the chapters. (RubyMoon: But I typed it up!)  
  
The Actresses:  
  
RubyMoon as...  
  
Erik, Theresa Dubois, Firmin, the Doctor (who only shows up twice) and Elizabeth Lamb (who is just a side person and not even worth mentioning but oh well)!  
  
Vampiress787 as...  
  
Jean DeLecon, Jacquelyn Debarborac, Andre and...that's it! Okay, then!  
  
(RubyMoon: Trust me, you cannot WAIT for the chapter 'Phantom Pushover'...oh, you'll LOVE it...)  
  
There is no Raoul-bashing or Christine-bashing in this story. They aren't even in it. This is another-woman story. You no like? Too bad, read it anyway! KYAHAHAHAHA! (Can you tell RubyMoon's the one typing this up?)  
  
And, yes, almost all Theresa's sentences start with 'Oh.' I realize that. As long as it isn't like another time...STORY TIME! We were doing a play, and a person I don't really like got a sort-of lead. (better then me, anyway, all I had to do was stage-fall, and then I appeared one more time for my one line, but I'm happy about that.) Well, anyway, almost all her lines started with 'I don't think.' I found it rather funny. I pointed it out to her, but I didn't really mean to insult her...I'm a little worried that afterwards she thought I did. Oh, well. Anyway.  
  
As usual, //=italics and  
  
=thoughts  
  
Important note: There's an area in the story that is in italics. It's supposed to be thought. 'Great I run into a guy...'-'Why didn't I notice?'. For some reason the computer did not want to upload it.  
  
And now, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: The Auditions  
  
Theresa Dubois walked quickly down the street. She had to hurry if she was going to make it to the auditions! Faster, faster...  
  
"Oh!" Theresa shouted as she ran into someone and dropped her basket of muffins and her book. She tumbled to the ground.  
  
The person she had run into had also fallen to the ground, giving a cry of 'Oomph!'  
  
"Oh, please do forgive me, Mademoiselle. Are you alright?  
  
"Oh, fine. Please- it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Theresa looked up and saw a man about twenty-eight with light, short brown hair and serious-shaped but warm green eyes with a charming smile. He was wearing a formal tuxedo.  
  
The man saw a young lady, about twenty-two, with mid-length golden blonde hair and light green satin eyes. She had soft features. She had one a slightly dirty pale blue dress. She was picking up muffins that had fallen, and searching for her book.  
  
The man picked up the book and gave it to her before she reached it and while doing so said,  
  
"Please, let me help you."  
  
"Oh, thank you." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to help you." He picked up what remaining muffins he could find, dusted them off as best as he could and put them in the basket. He then reached out his hand and said,  
  
"Please, allow me to help you up." With his charming smile.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." She said again. Now that they were standing she could tell he was very much taller then her. He was about six feet tall; she was more five foot five. She got nervous having someone so tall next to her.  
  
"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jean DeLecon."  
  
"Um, Theresa Dubois."  
  
"Believe me, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, giving a slight bow and a nod of his head. He lifted her hand to his lips with one hand behind his back.  
  
She hoped he didn't notice the blush on her cheeks as she said,  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but where are you heading in such a hurry?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Oh, the Opera House. I'm late for auditions."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm heading that way myself. Would you care to have an escort?" he said with his charming smile.  
  
"Oh, yes." She said, glancing away in an attempt to hide her blush and to keep from having to look into his eyes.  
  
"Well, shall we? It seems you are late already." He said, offering his arm.  
  
"Oh, yes." She said, accepting his arm.  
  
Together they walked to the Opera.  
  
*****  
  
Theresa thanked Monsieur DeLecon and ran to the stage. Luckily she had just made it in time when she heard her name called. She walked onstage, gave her name, age, position going for (Lead Soprano) and song title. She noticed her new "friend" sitting next to the managers.  
  
/Great, I run into a guy and it happens to be someone who KNOWS the managers...wait. Jean DeLecon? THE Jean DeLecon? As in the richest man in France? As in the man renowned for being 'France's Most Eligible Bachelor'? The guy known for his kindness charm? Why didn't I notice?/  
  
She despaired. I sure hope I didn't do any damage running into him like that...great. How am I supposed to sing now?  
  
But sing she must, since her music had begun.  
  
"I love the part in fairy tales that's very near the end.  
  
And all the Kingdom cheers for their new Queen.  
  
And all is well, and all is good, and everyone belongs  
  
And happily their ever-aftering.  
  
But when I enter the Kingdom of Dreams  
  
And face the promise of all I can be,  
  
Will they see me as a heroine?  
  
Tell me, will they let me in?  
  
And if heart's breaking, a part of me's aching to show them how much that I care. But if no one lets me or turns and forgets me then how, how can I share?  
  
There is a part in fairy tales that's very near the end.  
  
The princess and the prince proclaim their love.  
  
And hearts are healed, and souls are changed and two blend into one.  
  
All orchestrated by the stars above.  
  
But when I come to the door of my dreams,  
  
And face a lonely heart calling for me.  
  
I could fill that emptiness within,  
  
If that heart would let me in.  
  
Won't someone let me in?" she finished singing (she finished shaking), curtsied, and ran/walked offstage when, "Debarborac, Jacquelyn."  
  
A girl about twenty-six with long red hair and green eyes and about two inches taller then Theresa wearing a long dark velvet dress with white lacing at the bottom walked pass her.  
  
"Age, position and song?"  
  
"Twenty-six, lead soprano, The Melody Within."  
  
"Begin."  
  
"Music boxes have within melodies they carry with them.  
  
Once they open music fills the air.  
  
Every person you have known has a song of their own.  
  
Once they open up you'll hear what's there.  
  
It's not easy, you must listen with your heart for what lies hidden.  
  
There was a melody locked deep inside of me, but now it's free. It found a place, embraced by harmony, sweet harmony.  
  
Love, more then anything, teaches out hearts to sing, only love can break the spell. Now I know, very well, the love within myself."  
  
She curtsied, nodded her head, and walked offstage shyly, with a small glance into the auditorium.  
  
*****  
  
Theresa and Jacquelyn sat in a row behind the managers, watching the auditions for lead tenor. After all, if they got lead soprano, they may end up having to kiss one of these men.  
  
In a surprised voice, one of the managers called out,  
  
"DeLecon, Jean."  
  
He gracefully stood from his chair and went to the stage for his audition.  
  
"Er-name, age, position and title of song?"  
  
"Jean DeLecon, twenty-eight, lead tenor, The Curse."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We've heard the tales since we were young, heard the songs that have been sung about an evil spell.  
  
Someone beautiful is cursed, we feel sad through every verse, 'til a kiss and all is well.  
  
The message that no one can see is clearer to someone like me.  
  
There is no curse or evil spell that's worse then one we give ourselves.  
  
There is no sorcerer as cruel as the proud, angry fool.  
  
And yet we cry 'Life isn't fair!'  
  
Beneath out cries the truth is there.  
  
The power that will break the spell we should know very well is locked within ourselves.  
  
Yet we'd rather blame and curse our fate then change.  
  
We run from everyone to hide from the pain and all the shame.  
  
The story's old, we know it well.  
  
About a wretched evil spell.  
  
The power that will break this curse, oh, I know all too well,  
  
Is locked within myself." He finished with such emotion that Jacquelyn's mouth was left hanging open, Theresa was trying not to cry and that the managers wrote in the space after 'Lead Tenor' 'Jean DeLecon'.  
  
"Alright, thank you, Mis'ure DeLecon. Next auditions are for a soprano soloist, second soprano, if you will."  
  
"Lamb, Elizabeth."  
  
*****  
  
"Debarborac, Jacquelyn."  
  
"I believe you know what to say." One of the managers said.  
  
She nodded her head and repeated what was said before and the title of the song was "Gabriella's Song".  
  
"Un soffio mi rimane  
  
(While One Breath in me lingers)  
  
"Un giorno da passare  
  
(And one day to pass)  
  
"Un' kaltra alb' kprezisoa  
  
(One more precious sunrise)  
  
"Un' altra or' risveglia  
  
(Another waking hour)  
  
"Momento caro nei bracci tuoi mi riposo."  
  
(For a precious moment in your arms I rest.)  
  
"Very good. Er-now Dubois, Theresa."  
  
She walked onto the stage, said all and this time the song was 'O Divine Redeemer'.  
  
"Ah! Turn me not away, receive me though unworthy!  
  
Ah! Turn me not away, receive me though unworthy!  
  
Hear thou my cry, hear thou my cry behold, Lord, my distress.  
  
Answer me from thy throne.  
  
Haste three Lord to mine aid.  
  
Thy pity show in my deep anguish  
  
They pity show in my deep anguish.  
  
Let not the sword of vengeance smite me,  
  
Though righteous Thine anger, O Lord.  
  
Shield me in danger, O Regard me!  
  
On thee, Lord, alone will I call!  
  
O Divine Redeemer, O Divine Redeemer!  
  
I pray Thee grant me pardon!  
  
And remember not, remember not my sins.  
  
Forgive me, O Divine Redeemer!  
  
I pray Thee grant me pardon!  
  
And remember not, remember not, O Lord, my sins.  
  
Night gathers 'round my soul!  
  
Fearful I cry to Thee!  
  
Come to mine aid, O Lord!  
  
Haste Thee, Lord, haste to help me!  
  
Hear my cry! Hear my cry! Save me, Lord, in They mercy.  
  
Hear my cry! Hear my cry! Come and save me, O Lord.  
  
O Divine Redeemer, O Divine Redeemer!  
  
I pray Thee grant me pardon!  
  
And remember not, remember not, O Lord, my sins.  
  
Save in the day of retribution!  
  
From Death shield Thou me, O my God!  
  
O Divine Redeemer! Have mercy!  
  
Help me, my Savior."  
  
Theresa curtsied, then walked offstage and grabbed her basket. It was a long way home. Jacquelyn left as well. But the shadow in Box Five did not.  
  
~RubyMoon's Secret Place~  
  
RubyMoon: WA-HOOO! Wasn't that great? Okay, maybe not so great...but not that bad, ne? Trust me, it gets better! My favorite chapter so far is either 'Phantom Pushover' or 'The Masque and the Father '. Those are /both/ great! Anyway.  
  
Roselyn: I think Ruby would like to say-  
  
RubyMoon: Please, PLEASE review! Please? I'll even pay you for it! Though all I can give you is your name in the next chapter's A/N. And I can't promise you when it'll be up, it'll depend on when Vampiress sends me the next chapter. Anyway, SO, please review! We'll love you forever for it! And if you can find the 'famous line' we'll put your name in the next chapter saying 'You won!'.  
  
Roselyn: Some prize.  
  
RubyMoon: Shut up.  
  
Roselyn: I shall translate. One of the sentences in this chapter could, almost, be quoted. If you figure out which one it is, you receive the pathetic prize of having your name in the next chapter and next to it saying 'You won'.  
  
RubyMoon: Shut up.  
  
Roselyn: And RubyMoon?  
  
RubyMoon: Yes?  
  
Roselyn: One word.  
  
RubyMoon: Yes?  
  
Roselyn: Goh.  
  
RubyMoon: Go where?  
  
Roselyn: No, Goh. G. O. H.  
  
RubyMoon: OH, SHOOT! ::runs away:: JA NE!  
  
Vampiress787's A/N:  
  
First of all, Pleeease review! I don't have a computer so I'm grateful that my best friend in the entire world is doing this for me. This is, obviously, a combined team of both of us, so wait and see what happens. Oh, and by the way, aren't we /SO cruel/ how we left the chapter 'But the shadow in Box Five did not'. And I'd like to mention that I ALSO decided where to end the chapters. (RubyMoon: Only because I wasn't there!) (WARNING, WARNING! VAMPIRESS IS HERE)  
  
Vampiress: And it was a bit of genius, if I do so say myself.  
  
RubyMoon: ::RubyMoon has left::  
  
Vampiress: Gooood. If she had stayed much longer she would have been lunch. And that brings me to my farewell, because now I have to go eat. Thank you very much, RubyMoon. Watch your back. 


	2. The Accident

A/N:  
  
RubyMoon2:  
  
WAHOOOOO! Hey there! Sorry about the long, long wait (yeah, right, like you were waiting) for this next chapter. Erica (Vampiress787) never sent me a snail mail...by the way...GRRRRR! She's sitting next to me (spending the night! ::throws a party::) ( Anyway, point is, here's chapter two. Happy, happy, happy!  
  
Sorry. I'm suffering from lack of sleep...Fell asleep (finally) at about 1:20 AM and woke up 5:00 AM for Seminary (early morning fun religion class...needs to start LATER). Anyway. You are not here for my life story.  
  
Or are you?  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Vampiress787:  
  
Yes, as she said I am spending the night. And I got a series of really interesting memories last night. Scary. You know Phantom unmasking in Gaston Leroux's? Double it. (RubyMoon2: No, triple it.) Yeah, that's more like it. Let's just say every time I close my eyes I see it.  
  
Anyway, here is long-awaited chapter two. And hopefully, late-night we'll be able to type up one of our favorites, Phantom Pushover. You'll love it. (RubyMoon2: I think we told them that over and over again last chapter...) Do you think they're really waiting for it? (No.) Aw, too bad. Actually, shortly after, it gets...you'll see. (No kidding.) I've said too much as it is, even though I don't talk way as much as RubyMoon2. (Thank you!) You're welcome.  
  
Enjoy the chapter. And please, R/R.  
  
~  
  
In case you've forgotten...  
  
THE ACTRESSES:  
  
RubyMoon2 as...  
  
Theresa Dubois, Firmin, the Doctor (who finally enters), Elizabeth Lamb (yeah, right. She says nothing!) and, of course...ERIK, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. Or, if you've read the Opera House Mysteries, Kagetsu...can't...say. If you want to read it, I strongly suggest it! Just don't do what I did- DO NOT read it when it's dark and raining. (Vampiress: We/I read it last night, when it was dark {NANI! You? I READ ALL OF IT OUT LOUD! What do you mean we/you?}). That brought back my horrible memory (Don't ask).  
  
Vampiress787 as...  
  
Jacquelyn Debarborac, Jean DeLecon, Andre, Nadir Khan (later, that's why he wasn't mentioned at first, because when I typed up the first chapter, he wasn't in it at all and he got mad) and...that's it!  
  
//=italics and thoughts. Example: /I wish you all would review!/ Or "Gee, I /wish/ you all would review!"  
  
^^= italics within thoughts (thanks for the idea, PhantomessAbigail). Example: /I ^do so^ wish they will all review!/  
  
~~= Start and end of story. No example needed. At least, I hope not. Vampiress: You're not related to Andre, are you?  
  
~  
  
Chapter Two: The Accident  
  
"FIRMIN! ANDRE!" A resounding, furious, yet angelic voice echoed in the office. Jean jerked back, startled. Firmin and Andre moaned. They looked annoyed and despairing.  
  
"I thought I told you to replace the third chair clarinet!"  
  
"Madame Jeanette Vallincourt is a fine clarinet player." Andre mumbled. Jean had sat back down and was calmly listening as if it were an everyday thing.  
  
"Do you DARE undermine me?"  
  
"No, no, Mousier le Fantom- it is simply that-"  
  
"Simply what, Monsieur?"  
  
Andre couldn't seem to find what to say.  
  
"Precisely!  
  
Silence. Jean stood.  
  
"Perhaps this is not the time, Monsieur's. I shall take my leave."  
  
Seemingly right in time. As the door closed the 'Phantom' began insulting the managers to no end.  
  
*****  
  
Lead Tenor- Jean DeLecon Lead Soprano- Jacquelyn Debarborac Lead Second Soprano- Theresa Dubois  
  
No need to read any further. (A/N: Not you, her!)  
  
Jacquelyn went to the manager's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Um, Mademoiselle Debarborac."  
  
"Come in!" another sharp voice.  
  
She stepped in shyly.  
  
"Monsieur's? I was just wondering if you might have a room open?"  
  
"Once again, no, we do not. Would people stop asking us that?" Firmin wondered.  
  
"I understand." She said quietly and nodded her head and turned and left.  
  
As soon as she got out of the door she started to cry silently.  
  
A moment later, a purely angelic voice spoke.  
  
"Mademoiselle?" it said softly.  
  
She gasped, startled. She glanced around, looking for the source of this beautiful voice.  
  
"Do not be frightened. I believe I know of a place here you may stay- but you mustn't tell anyone."  
  
She bent her head down and wiped away the remaining tears. She paused at a loss of words. She finally managed to stumble the only two words she could think of:  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She suddenly felt a key in her hand.  
  
"You're welcome, Mademoiselle." And it was gone.  
  
She looked on the key for the room number and went there.  
  
*****  
  
"Fantastic. Rehearsals tonight. At seven." Theresa mumbled, already walking to the Opera house from her house. She had already been walking an hour. She'd be able to be there in maybe another- /HIDE./ Came a voice in her head when she recognized the man inside that carriage.  
  
Instead of hiding, she kept her face down and walked faster.  
  
/Please, don't see me, don't see me.../  
  
"Ah, Mademoiselle Dubois. Are you going to the rehearsal?"  
  
/Well. That's a stupid question./ he thought to himself.  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"It's quite a long walk from here, and you are carrying apples and another book. What sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer you a ride?"  
  
/Don't see me blushing, pleeease./ Theresa thought.  
  
"Oh. No, thank you, Monsieur, I can walk."  
  
"Oh, come now, you can't be serious. Besides, walking would most likely make you late. Please, I insist I should give you a ride." He said kindly and open-heartedly.  
  
She paused in her walking to think about it.  
  
/Okay, what's wrong with him? He's like this and STILL not married? Well, I may as well accept...save my feet for the walk home. Mmmm. Good idea./  
  
"Well...alright, thank you." She said and walking up to the carriage. As she walked up he stepped out of the carriage, then offered a hand to help her in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Mademoiselle."  
  
/No one on earth can be THIS polite and thoughtful and handsome and sweet and...still be single. Where's the catch? Where's the skeleton?/ Theresa thought as she tried to hide the fact she was blushing furiously.  
  
*****  
  
Jacquelyn was singing. Jean joined her. The two of them was like hearing two angels in heaven.  
  
A scream. A loud CRASH!  
  
A Backdrop had fallen and loud, maniacal laughter rang throughout the Opera.  
  
Almost angelic laughter.  
  
Jacquelyn twisted, and fell off the stage. Jean, a quick reactor, barely missed grabbing hold of her.  
  
Theresa ran down and looked at her.  
  
"You're really lucky, it's only sprained..." she looked at Jacquelyn.  
  
"Um...I suppose. What happened?"  
  
"Oh, someone must have dropped a backdrop. But I don't know about that laughter..." Jacquelyn had a blank look. "Are you alright?" Theresa asked her.  
  
"Uhm...um...uhm...I...yes, I'm alright. I can continue if the managers wish."  
  
"Not on that, you couldn't. The performance is in only a week."  
  
"But-"  
  
The doctor ran up.  
  
"Clear!" he shouted. Theresa went back up to the stage. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Jean looking like he was beating himself up for not catching her in time. Theresa thought about letting him know it wasn't his fault or something like that of the sort but then figured that would be entirely idiotic and that her feet couldn't seem to move in that direction, anyway.  
  
"Doctor," Jacquelyn asked, "Is there any chance I could still perform the Opera? I wouldn't want to let anyone down."  
  
"Loyal, are you? Well, no, sorry, Mademoiselle, but you aren't going much of anywhere on this ankle. If you find another one, well..." he winked at he and picked her up. "Now, where are you staying?"  
  
Jacquelyn looked uncertain. With a pause of silence she managed to say something.  
  
"I'm quite sure, Doctor, that I am able to make it to where I am staying. Besides, I am sure you have other things to do, and well..."  
  
"Nonsense. Besides, it would put your ankle in far worse condition. Now, where are you staying?"  
  
"Doctor, please..." she lowered her voice so that only the Doctor could hear. "I promised I wouldn't show anyone or tell them. Please understand. I'm sure I can manage."  
  
"It would be against my job rules and personal standards to have you go from here to where it is. The secrets safe with me, but you are not walking."  
  
"Doctor, I have never broken a promise in my like and I won't start now. I must insist that you not take me."  
  
A pause.  
  
Jacquelyn heard something of a whisper somewhere, and then-  
  
"Well, I suppose that promise won't be broken after all." The Doctor said and began walking.  
  
~  
  
~RubyMoon's Secret Place~  
  
RubyMoon2: Er...  
  
~RubyMoon's 'Secret' Place~  
  
RubyMoon2: Better! ::looks around at all the Leafe Knights, Card Captor Sakura and Phantom of the Opera Characters gathered in her secret place drinking coffee and discussing odd things:: I NEED A NEW SECRET PLACE!  
  
Roselyn: No kidding. I'm here, and ElisaAngel and Vampiress787 and-  
  
RubyMoon: OUCH!  
  
Roselyn: Hayate.  
  
RubyMoon: ::being beat up:: Help...  
  
ElisaAngel: I think that's enough, Hayate. I think that's enough revenge for...what was it? Was he the one you hit with the apple, or was it Goh?  
  
RubyMoon: Hayate.  
  
ElisaAngel: Back off, Hayate.  
  
Roselyn: Before I become Richiya!  
  
Vampiress787: Do leave her alone. Or...  
  
RubyMoon: Um....ouch...Vampiress, there's not much you can...ow!...do.  
  
Vampiress787: Not I, Veronica.  
  
RubyMoon: Not much she could- ow- do, either.  
  
Hayate: Okay, done...for now.  
  
RubyMoon: Grrr. Just as long as you keep Goh and Mannen...and Yue...and Erik away from me, it's cool.  
  
Vampiress: Don't 'grrr', that's mine.  
  
RubyMoon: Not copyrighted, thank you very much. And I'd like to meet the idiot who would try to copyright it.  
  
Roselyn: No kidding.  
  
Vampiress: ::giving RubyMoon 'the' look::  
  
RubyMoon: ::sticks her tongue out at Vampiress:: Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I love the Doctor, don't you? ^_^  
  
Idiot: Did someone call me?  
  
RubyMoon: Someone kill the idiot. I know there's a bunch of people up for it. Oh, I am so mean, but he's not invited. In fact, /NONE/ of you are invited! What the heck are you doing here? Get out! MY place! MINE! Read the title! MINE!  
  
Vampiress787: Do I care?  
  
RubyMoon: No, but you're leaving anyway.  
  
Vampiress: 'Mayhap I will, mayhap I won't.' (The Stand)  
  
RubyMoon: Mayhap you better, or else Roselyn will sick Richiya on you. Oh, and by the way...I hate you. I am SO going to stop watching my back, starting NOW!  
  
Vampiress: Yummy. Dinner. ::smiles, and flashes fangs towards RubyMoon::  
  
Richiya (who was previously Roselyn): Hey there.  
  
RubyMoon: ::smiles evilly:: Hi Richiya.  
  
Vampiress: Hmph.  
  
Richiya: Careful what you do or say, it may come back to you. ::smirks::  
  
::In VERY LOUD, HIGH, LOUD LOUD LOUD 'SPEAKERS', IT SOUDS 'YUMMY. DINNER.' Deafening to anyone who hears it, which is only Vampiress, since Richiya blocks the sound from the others using her strongest power::  
  
Vampiress: I'm so glad I can tune things out.  
  
Richiya: Oh, really? Wonderful! ::smiles happily:: Bye-bye. ::Richya starts walking out::  
  
RubyMoon: Wait, where are you going? Wait!  
  
Richiya ::has 'left'::  
  
Vampiress: I'll get you some other time. I have a very...delicate person on the menu tonight. ::attempts to leave::  
  
RubyMoon: Hah! ARIGATO, RICHIYA-CHAN!  
  
Vampiress: Then I guess I'll have you now.  
  
RubyMoon: ::laughing hysterically:: You mean you HAVEN'T NOTICED?  
  
Vampiress: ::cannot move a muscle::  
  
Richiya: How about you say 'I'm sorry, I won't eat you?' to Ruby?  
  
(RubyMoon2: Here I have a problem. A short while before this Erica and I had a sort of wordless fight. She wanted to do something {even though she has no clue who Richiya is and therefore I'm wondering how she figures she can overpower Richiya} , and I knew it couldn't happen. So, now I a choice. I can either upset Ruby, of which she would totally embarrass me and yell endlessly about me not portraying Richiya correctly, not to mention nice little letters from her friend V. OR I can upset my best friend and have her mad at me for the rest of the weekend and not keep a promise, which honestly, is not near as bad as what Ruby and V can do to me.  
  
So, I have one choice.)  
  
Vampiress: ::disappears::  
  
RubyMoon: NO! Richiya! I'm dead!  
  
Richya: How the HECK did she do that? ::thinks about it:: Oh, well. It won't work again.  
  
RubyMoon: R/R all. Ja Ne. 


	3. Phantom Pushover and the Apology

A/N:  
  
RubyMoon2:  
  
WAHOOOO! FINALLY! Chapter Three. Phantom Pushover! YAYITH! ::throws a party:: You'll love it. I hope! Okay, the full title is 'Phantom Pushover and The Apology', but hey, the best is the Phantom Pushover part.  
  
Well, I am borrowing TR from Erica, so I can update all I want! ^_^ Isn't that great? All I have to do is get Erica's A/N's.  
  
After this chapter is 'Present and Gossip'.  
  
And I've just looked at it, this fic is a total of 68 pages w/o authors notes. ^_^  
  
Now the boring stuff:  
  
We do not own The Phantom of the Opera. We do, however, own Jean DeLecon, Theresa Dubois and Jacquelyn Debarborac. And The Doctor and Elizabeth Lamb (who doesn't matter). And these interpretations of Erik, Firmin and (poor) Andre.  
  
You may find two of these lines familiar. They are from the Waterbearer films version of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Best part. ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
(little note: They say 'Lamb', but somehow Theresa becomes the replacement. There are a few holes in this fic. And this is the last Lamb's mentioned)  
  
Well, passing on to Erica's A/N.  
  
Vampiress787:  
  
Hiya. Well, I think RubyMoon practically wrapped it all up (gee, thanks, RubyMoon, you left me with nothing to say). I guess I will tell you this much: Hopefully, if I can get my accursed computer to work (properly) I should be able to post a prologue to my new story, and my first single fanfiction (that I'm posting, anyway). It's called 'Secret Wolf' and it's based off of 'Wolf's Rain' (a Japanese Anime). Please check it out when it's up, it'll be under 'Vampiress787'.  
  
Enjoy 'Phantom Pushover', my little existed ones (sleepy).  
  
And on to the story! Oh, and forgive us. This entire fic was written while we were punch-drunk. You know, it's a lot easier to write then. You're not embarrassed to write things then.  
  
Chapter Three: Phantom Pushover (and the Apology)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do now, Andre?"  
  
"How should I know? The business is your department."  
  
"/Everything/ is my department as far as you're concerned!"  
  
"Weeeeell, that's not /completely/ true. I listen to them, don't I? And I put all the papers on your desk." Andre said matter-of-factily.  
  
"Good for you. Now help me find a replacement!"  
  
"Oh, fine! What about that Lamb girl?"  
  
"...Oh. Right."  
  
"What, you didn't even remember?"  
  
"This coming from, the good-for-nothing manager?"  
  
"Well, look at you! You were probably blown away and drooling over the other two sopranos that you were to busy to notice the others!"  
  
"Me? I heard you daydreaming about them! You're the one who can date them, after all. Wait, what am I saying? You'd never be able to get a date with anybody!"  
  
"Why, I never! You bald-headed, stiff-mustached, insolent blockhead!" Andre said.  
  
"What do you need me for?" a voice wondered.  
  
"OH, NO NOT YOU! All we need is a Phantom pushover!" said Andre.  
  
Silence. The voice waited for the words to hit them both.  
  
Andre and Firmin sat down. Firmin was a pale as paper, Andre red a radish.  
  
"Well. I am a 'pushover Phantom', am I?"  
  
Firmin glared at Andre. Andre couldn't respond, to worried for his own life.  
  
"Perhaps I should change that sataus? How about I, say, raise my allowance by two hundred francs?"  
  
Andre went wide-eyed.  
  
"You wouldn't!" then Andre quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Firmin struggled not to strangle his partner. If you could call him a partner.  
  
"You're really asking me that? Alright, then. I was just joking before, but now I must prove to you that I am capable of something like that. Alright, then, my allowance is now 700,000 fracs and it's due now."  
  
Andre reached for the phone. Firmin had passed out.  
  
Andre dialed. Ring. Ring. Ri-  
  
"Hello?" came Jean DeLecon's voice.  
  
"Ah, Jean, c-could you d-d-do me a l-little favor?"  
  
"Are you alright, Andre? You sound scared out of your wits!"  
  
"Of course I'm alright! I've.I've.never felt better! But the favor I must ask of you today. Could you perhaps give us 200,000 fracs?"  
  
"Now Andre, I'm sorry to say, but I have already given you 500,000 fracs."  
  
"Oh, really?" came an amused voice on the line somehow. "That's supposed to come out of the income of the Opera. Cheating, are you? Taking home a little extra money? I think not, Monsieur Andre."  
  
"Ah, your other guest. I can't break his rules, now, can I?" it sounded almost as if Jean was about to laugh.  
  
Andre joined in on his partners idea and passed out with a loud 'thud' on the floor.  
  
A pause.  
  
"I apologize, Monsieur, but it seemed the man you were speaking with has passed out." The voice came from the other end.  
  
"Well, it does seem his type, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"But, I am a gentleman, and I suppose I should say one good ting about him. He did have the courage to call me."  
  
"Or the stuipedity."  
  
"Either way, I suppose that is a good compliment on his side. Well, at least now I know where all the money I give is going to."  
  
"Yes...Monsieur, I would suggest not giving any more money to the Opera for a season."  
  
"Yes, forgive me, but I have already thought of that. If you look in the little envelope it's not there. I didn't give any this month.""  
  
"Well. Then I suppose they do still owe me 700,000 fracs."  
  
"I'd hate to be in the old chap's shoes."  
  
"Yes....well, I shall bid you farewell."  
  
"Adieu."  
  
*****  
  
Jacquelyn was singing like an Angel. Pie Jesu. Beautiful.  
  
She figured that if she could not sing in the Opera, she may as well exercise her voice anyway.  
  
When she finished-  
  
"Mademoiselle?" the voice, very soft.  
  
She gasped and glanced around the room.  
  
"You shall not see me in there."  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"I apologize, Mademoiselle. No one was meant to be hurt, especially not you."  
  
She looked pleased, yet shocked.  
  
"Thank you. It wasn't entirely your fault. I suppose I get scared easily."  
  
"No, no. It was my fault. But I do hope you shall be better soon. "  
  
"Don't blame yourself. If you don't blame yourself then I won't blame myself. And don't worry, I shall be better soon."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Alright then, Mademoiselle. How do you like your room?"  
  
"No words can describe it. Nor for your kindness for lending it to me."  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"Oh, but Monsieur, it is. It's everything. If you had not let me stay here, I would have been turned to the streets."  
  
"Well, then, it is a good thing I found you, then. I apologize, Mademoiselle, but I truly must be leaving."  
  
She simply nodded her head and said,  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Au Revoir."  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
And it was gone again.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Theresa-at first- attempted to finally get her horse to the Opera.  
  
Once again, it didn't work. She walked. She walked and carried her lunch (Bread, this time) and book in a basket and tried to learn the lead soprano's script. She wasn't very successful. Once again, when she was about an hour away, she saw a carriage. This time she tried looking the other way and walking even faster.  
  
)Why am I avoiding him?( Theresa wondered, rolling her eyes. She was acting like a child...well, a younger child.  
  
"Mademoiselle?"  
  
)Shoot.(  
  
"Oh, hello, Monsieur."  
  
"Learning the script?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Would you like another ride? Or would you rather walk to learn the script?"  
  
She shrugged gracefully.  
  
)What's the matter with you? What, you'd rather get blisters on your feet then ride with this man? He's just a man, like any other man. Except he's rich. And nice. But that shouldn't make ANY difference. What? You wouldn't accept a rise from any other man. What makes him so different?( Theresa argued with herself.  
  
"Mademoiselle? Please forgive me, but I hardly think a shrug is an answer."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Um-I think I'll walk, thank you."  
  
"Well, if you insist. I suppose it's good for you. Besides, you /do/ need to learn the script. But- then again, I am the tenor and your opposite role, I could help you with it."  
  
)I hate you,(  
  
"Oh, well, if it's alright then....I /do. Need some help learning the script."  
  
"Well, then shall we?"  
  
Theresa nodded He got out, and, once again, helped her into the carriage.  
  
) Once again.( thought Theresa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~RubyMoon's Secret Place~  
  
RubyMoon: Hey! Did you like it? Review! And, uh. Guess what, Vampiress? I've got Richiya, Sessumaru (sp) and Erik (after swearing to never go to his lair again, or tell anyone where it is) as my bodyguards. TAKE THAT!  
  
Vampiress787's A/N:  
  
You're no fun. Oh, and by the way, to take care of Sessumaru (sp) I have Inuyasha. (RubyMoon :Sess can bean Inu any day!) To take care of Erik, I have Charles. (RubyMoon: Uh...you're going to send his own son against him? And can Charles beat him anyway?) And to take care of Richiya, I have Rane. And also Jareth and Veronica to help them out. (RubyMoon: Okay, Jareth and Veronica couldn't stand a chance against Richiya, but Rane could, considering.) But, that would be no fun, would it? But I've dismissed them. I'm tired of foolish games. Besides, what would you do without your best friend to nag you all the time? (RubyMoon: HEY! I happen to recall that it was YOU who was going to eat ME.) You should know by now that I was only kidding.  
  
::in a Charles-Dance style:: Honestly, where's your sense of humor?  
  
(::RubyMoon in a Burt-Lancaster kind of way:: My humor?)  
  
::Vampiress burst out laughing:: (RubyMoon ::ditto:: ) (HINT: Think Miniseries.) 


	4. Present and Gossips

A/N:  
  
RubyMoon2: WAHOOOO!  
  
I know, it's been a while! I'm sorry! After writing my ending A/N, I'll go and work on typing up the next chapter. And then I have GOT to get to work. I mean, real work. ^_^  
  
I apologize now-at the time of writing this story, it was late, as you well know by now. So Theresa thinks and talks rather modernly. I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN PHANTOM! Okay? OKAY! ::cries:: I wanna own....no, wait, I don't. I mean, all that work! I must be the only phan who doesn't want the rights. But I do want the rights to the movie. I want to say what they do with it. I want to cast and be the one to approve the script. But as it is, it ain't gonna happen. They've already started filming (supposedly).  
  
I do own Theresa and this version of Erik, and part of the plot. I also own Samantha (unfortunately), Heathyr, Amiee and Clara. Sort of. They're not fully-formed characters yet, but I'm planning on using them in another phanphic. I also own 'The Doctor' (who is due to appear later in the phic), as well as Elizabeth Lamb (maybe I should stop mentioning her since she doesn't enter it ever again). Erica owns Jean and Jacqueline.  
  
// = italics and thoughts  
  
** = italics within thoughts  
  
Weelllll, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Now off the Erica's AN!  
  
Vampiress787:  
  
Hiya.  
  
Once again, RubyMoon2 doesn't leave me much to say. I guess that's your privilege when you're the one typing it up. I would like to help, but hey, my computers being stubborn ((RubyMoon2: Actually, she doesn't have Word. Just recently found that out.)).  
  
Well, dark part should start Chapter 7. I know this is chapter 4 but, hey, you get some of the light part before you get the dark. It's kind of funny, really, the story goes light, then it goes dark, and then it goes a little bit light, then even darker, then you have a little bit of hope, and just when you think it can't get any darker, it does.  
  
Okay, it has a great finish on a more...or less... lighter tone.  
  
Please R/R, and please stay tuned for the rest of the story! Hope you enjoy it, and just remember that this story has an ending.  
  
See ya later!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Present and Gossips  
  
Five days later...  
  
/I had to kiss him. Twice. I had to kiss him twice. He's a good kisser. Shut up!/ Theresa was beating herself up for such bad thoughts...but cheering herself up with the fact that she had not passed out once during the entire show.  
  
/Well, I certainly didn't have anything against kissing her. Not a bad kisser herself. Perhaps I should be a little greedy and think that Mademoiselle Jacqueline be sick more often./ he had to struggle to fight back the evil grin.  
  
The curtain opened for the final bow.  
  
Theresa kept her eyes distinctively away from Jean and at Jacqueline, in one of the floor seats. She was standing, clapping the loudest, and smiling.  
  
The curtain closed and Theresa breathed again. And again. She went to take the heavy costume off when she saw Jacqueline.  
  
"Well, you did very well. I know I'm proud of you. Not many people can pull that off as beautifully as you did."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I can't wait for you to be able to come back, though." Theresa said, blushing a little.  
  
"Actually, I should be back in a few days."  
  
"Fantastic! Oh, well, I have got to go get this costume off and get home...like, soon."  
  
Jacqueline nodded. Theresa sped past...  
  
...and bumped into Jean.  
  
"There were 'oomph's'...but this time no one fell.  
  
"Ah, Mademoiselle, I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh, Hello. You did wonderfully."  
  
"Ah, but you did much better then I."  
  
"No, I didn't, but thank you anyway." Theresa said. For some reason panic was starting to gather in her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps after you change out of your costume I could give you a ride home? After all, it is dark and I suspect it's a long way."  
  
There was a short pause. Then a sudden, quick movement and Theresa had grabbed Jean's arms and in a desperately relieved tone said,  
  
"Thank you!" and ran to change out of her costume.  
  
*****  
  
It had been about an hour and a half-almost there-when she said,  
  
"Oh, please, stop here. I don't want to wake anyone up."  
  
"Of course." He escorted her out.  
  
"Mademoiselle?" he asked, stopping her. He reached into the carriage and took out a medium-sized rectangular box, and handed it to her.  
  
And in the other hand, six red roses and six white roses.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't-"  
  
"Don't open the present until you get home. Please."  
  
"Oh, no, really, I honestly couldn't..."  
  
"Of course you could. Their my gifts to you, as a congratulations for a performance well done."  
  
"Oh, well...thank you." She accepted them. She then curtsied as he bowed and then she turned and ran for home.  
  
She got to the door, then went and ducked underneath the lighted windowsill outside.  
  
/Why'd he have to do this? *WHY?*/ She sighed and opened the box. Inside was a little note.  
  
'I saw these and I thought of you. I hope you like them.'  
  
There was a small square-shaped necklace with blue stones in it. There were three little tear-drop shapes hanging from the square.  
  
There was also a lovely charm bracelet for her to fill, with one charm on it so far- a little silver music note.  
  
And late but not least the small figurine of a dolphin. It had such detail and color that it looked real.  
  
"Oh, no. Why'd he have to do this? Why?" she sighed and stood up, and walked around her 'house', carrying the box with the treasures inside and the roses. She walked about five minutes until she got to a creek, and tossed the box with the roses. She sighed, and turned around, and snuck back into her house.  
  
*****  
  
Jacqueline left the wings after seeing Theresa leave, with a small smile on her face, knowing Theresa had an admirer. She went to her room and sung a song called 'Amen'.  
  
When she was finished she went and started to clean the room, although it didn't need cleaning. She then heard someone outside the room.  
  
"Did you hear about the Masquerade?" said one of the voices.  
  
"Oh, yes! What are you going as?"  
  
"I'd rather know who I'm going with!" a different voice said, laughing.  
  
The ballet girls laughed.  
  
"Perhaps you could ask that Jean now." Said the first voice, a girl named Amiee.  
  
"Oh, really! He's only the most eligible man in France!" said the second voice, Heathyr, a 'sweet' ballet girl (if that was possible).  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me!" Said the third voice. Jacqueline recognized it as Samantha, a girl who was known for dating as many men at the Opera as possible, as well as being snobbish.  
  
"Oh, but you know what /I've/ seen?" asked a fourth voice, Clara, the Queen of Gossip, next to Meg, that was. "He seems to be stuck on the second sopranos, lucky girl! And she doesn't even know what she has!"  
  
"She totally ignores him!" said Amiee.  
  
"More like avoids him!" noted Samantha.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Poor man. He finds someone he loves and she doesn't want anything to do with him!" said Heathyr.  
  
"Ouch! To think of his poor little heart!" Amiee said.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to give him something else to think about." Samantha said.  
  
"Hah!" Amiee laughed.  
  
"Oh, shhh, here that girl comes!" Clara warned.  
  
Silence.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
"Good, she's gone." Said Amiee.  
  
"So, anyway, what are you going as?" Heathyr asked.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking, I don't know.../Aphrodite/, perhaps?" Samantha said.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Well, that's accurate." Clara noted.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They laughed again.  
  
/I wish they would just leave./ came Jacqueline thought.  
  
"SCRAM!" 'the voice' shouted.  
  
"Aghh!"  
  
"It's the Phantom!"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"Well, that's interesting." A pause. "The Phantom? Jacqueline wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~RubyMoon's Secret Place~  
  
RubyMoon: WAHOOO! PLEEEASE REVIEW! Please, I beg of you!  
  
Roselyn: You're slightly pathetic, do you know that?  
  
RubyMoon: ::smiles:: I know. Hey! Guess what?  
  
Roselyn: Nani. (Translation: What.)  
  
RubyMoon: My friends have all of Pretear now! OH! And the rest of Wolf's Rain! I'm so happy. ::is very happy::  
  
Roselyn: Yipee.  
  
RubyMoon: Now, then. ::ahem:: I call this meeting to order!  
  
::Everyone else looks up::  
  
RubyMoon: ROLLCALL! Mannen.  
  
Mannen: What?  
  
RubyMoon: Goh.  
  
Goh: What do you want?  
  
RubyMoon: ::smiles:: Hayate.  
  
Hayate: Yes.  
  
RubyMoon: Nakaru. ::ducks underneath the table::  
  
Nakaru: ::smiling:: I'm here, Namesake-san!  
  
RubyMoon: ::comes out:: Yue.  
  
Yue: ::stares at RubyMoon, but nods his head forward slightly::  
  
RubyMoon: Erik.  
  
Erik: ::sighs:: Is this going to take long? I have better things to do.  
  
RubyMoon: Okay, I think that's everyone. Welcome! I'm here to say three things. Number One: Nakaru.  
  
Nakaru: Yes?  
  
RubyMoon: STOP GLOUMPING ME! It hurts. I know you like me (a lot), and I like you too, but I really don't need you loving me to death. Ahkay?  
  
Nakaru: Alright. ::sad eyes:: But only if you bring Touya and let me gloump him.  
  
RubyMoon: Uh- you do know he already has a girl-erm, boyfriend, right? ::mumbles:: Yukito was supposed to be MINE! And on top of that, he's Yue, too...  
  
Nakaru: I know. ::smiles::  
  
RubyMoon: Okay, then. I'll do that after the meeting.  
  
Nakaru: YAY!  
  
RubyMoon: Everyone else, except Hayate since he already received his, and Yue because...well, because: I'M SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Okay?  
  
Mannen, Goh and Erik: 0.0; .........  
  
RubyMoon: ::smiles:: NEXT! Yue, I DID NOT send those letters! Roselyn!  
  
Roselyn: Hold up. ::finishes strapping on her rocket skates:: Okay. ::ahem:: I did. ::takes off::  
  
Yue: ::follows Roselyn, and catches her after about 15 mins::  
  
RubyMoon: Okay, I guess we're done, then!  
  
Hayate: Wait! Why am I here, then?  
  
RubyMoon: Himeno wanted me to tell you to pick up a cake on your way back, it's Mawata's birthday. Oh, yeah, and tell Mawata happy birthday from me.  
  
Hayate: ::rolls eyes:: leaves::  
  
Everyone else: ::leaves::  
  
RubyMoon: I suddenly feel so alone...::sniff:: Oh, well. I guess on to Vampiress's closing AN.  
  
Vampiress787's AN:  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please. Read the next chapter. 


	5. Getting Ready

A/N:  
  
RubyMoon2's AN:  
  
WAHOOOOOO! Yayith! I've already got Chapter five typed up! Isn't that great? Ah, the famous dress scene...you'll see what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say...erm, type...this? We don't own the Phantom of the Opera. This is simply something written by phans, and we're not making any money out of it. Ahkay? Ahkay.  
  
What else? Nothing much.  
  
// = italics.  
  
Well, time for Erica's AN now. Ja Ne!  
  
Vampiress787's AN:  
  
Hiya.  
  
I really enjoyed the scene that Erik and Jacqueline have in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too.  
  
Enjoy! Please R/R.  
  
If you want to contact me, you can E-mail me at Vampiress787@yahoo.com  
  
((RubyMoon2: We also have a joint e-mail address, which is RubyVampiress@yahoo.com))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Getting Ready  
  
"Welcome back, Jacqueline!"  
  
"Glad to see you again, Jacqueline!  
  
"We've missed you!"  
  
A chorus of people greeted her.  
  
/I've been working her for little over a week and everyone's.../  
  
"Um, thank you." /I think./ she thought, confused.  
  
"Hi, Jacqueline!" Theresa had come up from behind her.  
  
"Finally, someone I actually know!"  
  
Theresa laughed.  
  
"No kidding. Such suck-ups."  
  
"Why are they doing that?"  
  
"They want your job. Or, at least, the fame of it. But if they're your best friend, they know...at least, they figure...they're careers safe. At least, that's how they say it was with the last diva." She explained.  
  
"Well, for one thing I don't sing half as well as they make me out to, and another thing, I don't want to threaten their jobs. "She said. ((Vampiress78: Of course she can sing exactly as they say.))  
  
"Well, /I/ know that, but it doesn't hurt if they don't. This way they can't bad-mouth you, and trust me, some of the things these girls say can /hurt/."  
  
"You speak as if by experience."  
  
"Well...sort of. Anyway..." Theresa couldn't think of anything to change the subject to.  
  
"Did you hear about the Masquerade?" Jacqueline changed the subject for her.  
  
"Oh, yes. I did."  
  
"I heard about it, but I don't know when it is." Jacqueline said.  
  
"In two nights, I believe."  
  
"What are you going as?"  
  
"I'm not going." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Why not?" Jacqueline asked, confused.  
  
"Umm...I just can't. I can't explain..." Theresa trailed off.  
  
"I understand." Said Jacqueline, smiling.  
  
"Thank you for not pressing." Said Theresa with a shy smile.  
  
"No problem. Besides, it's really none of me business, is it?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Well, thanks!" Jacqueline paused. "I'm kidding."  
  
"I know. Oh, well, I've got to get home, but it's been wonderful seeing you again."  
  
"Likewise. I think I'm going to go make my mask."  
  
"Good idea. Au Revoir."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Theresa turned and headed home.  
  
Jacqueline went and gathered some things from the prop room, and went and made her mask.  
  
*****  
  
After rehearsals, Jacqueline asked Theresa,  
  
"Would you by any chance have a white dress?"  
  
"Um...yes, I think so. Why?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well...I need one for my costume, but then again I guess it wouldn't fit me, would it?"  
  
"I guess not. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, it's no problem. I'll find one, I'm sure. Even if I have to scrounge up every nickel and dime and go buy one." Jacqueline said, smiling.  
  
"Well, if you need any help..."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't ask you to. I can't ask you to."  
  
"Well...alright. Well, I've got to go home...again. Well, no kidding, huh? Au Revior."  
  
"Aren't you going to be escorted again?" Jacqueline said with a smile on her face. Theresa rolled her eyes.  
  
"If my stupid horse would actually /leave/ it's pen...anyway. I can't be late home."  
  
"Why don't you try telling him this: 'Aslick a dela'moir morsoent.' It's said to help horses behave."  
  
"Sure. I'm desperate, I'll try anything." Well, adieu."  
  
"Au Revoiur."  
  
*****  
  
Jacqueline went back to her room. When she walked in she saw the most beautiful white lace dress to be found in all of France.  
  
"Ah...where did this come from?" she whispered, with complete wonderment in her voice.  
  
Wait...a note in red ink...on top of the dress...  
  
'I heard you may need this.  
  
Your obedient servant,  
  
O.G.'  
  
She reached for the dress as if it were a dream.  
  
"Is this real...?" she backed away. She haden't touched the dress, quite. She backed to the door and just stared at it. She shook her head no.  
  
"No...I couldn't."  
  
"Mademoiselle, you better. It took me forever to dig that dress out."  
  
"But...Monsieur...I...I /couldn't/. It's...it's...I'm not worthy."  
  
"Don't you dare say that. How could you think that? That a person is not worthy of a dress?"  
  
"Because I'm a nobody...because that dress is fit for a Queen and I am not one."  
  
"Nobody? You are nobody? Let me tell you something, Mademoiselle. I would not let 'nobody' stay in this room. A 'nobody' would not be lead soprano at the Paris Opera. In all honesty, Mademoiselle, you are far from '/nobody/'."  
  
"But...I'm still not worthy of that dress. If what you say if true, and I suppose it is, I'm not a nobody, but I'm still lower then a dress." She said with her head lowered.  
  
"There you go again! Saying that a living, wonderful person is not worthy of a bit of cloth and lace! You are getting me angry, Mademoiselle. I would advise you not to try me any further."  
  
"But...I am sorry to get you angry." She had raised her head to argue, but then nodded and said, "If it pleases you, I shall wear it."  
  
"Then wear it." He said, sounding calmer.  
  
"I shall." She said, her head lowered again.  
  
A pause.  
  
"I am sorry I lost my temper, Mademoiselle." Said the voice very softly.  
  
"It isn't your fault...it's mine for being so difficult."  
  
"Well, then, why don't we both take half the blame and forgive each other?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thank you for doing all that you have...to think, I would have been on the streets and not with this beautiful dress and your wonderful company." She said so quietly it was almost inaudible.  
  
There was a short pause, then-  
  
"It is quite alright, Mademoiselle...I also need to thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh...just..." he gave a frustrated sigh. "For being someone I can talk to, without you running away screaming." He said, laughing a little at the last part.  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"I suppose it takes a little getting used to, but when the voice coming from the walls is as comforting as yours it makes it easier. I feel safe."  
  
There was a long pause, and then,  
  
"Thank you. You do not know what that means to me." He whispered.  
  
"It seems we are each others best company." She said, smiling.  
  
"Yes." Another pause. "Oh, d**n. Oh, I apologize, Mademoiselle. I must go....I have someone I must meet without fail."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Au Revoir."  
  
"Au Revoir, mon ami."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~RubyMoon's Secret Place~  
  
RubyMoon: WAHOOO! Review! ::looks around:: Wow. This place is empty. Anyone want to come visit me? Anyone?  
  
Computer: You have mail.  
  
RubyMoon: o.O...since when did my computer say THAT?  
  
Computer: Since now.  
  
RubyMoon: Ahkay. ^_^. ::checks her e-mail:: Kiba isn't going to visit me anymore? NANI?! Why? ::Reads more:: Because I haven't seen the rest of Wolf's Rain yet! WHAT! I haven't been over to the 'Turnes' yet! Grrr! Oh, and everyone. Another friend and I have started writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Read it under OokamiHimeMawata. It's called 'The Twin'. It is very good. Very good. And very funny. ::looks around:: ::sniff:: And I thought I didn't want people here...now I'm all alone! I dun like it! SOMEONE! ANYONE! Come visit me!  
  
Vampiress787's AN:  
  
See? What can I tell you? Was it good or what?  
  
I don't know if any of you noticed how all Erik and Jacqueline conversations are cut short?! Please Review! 


End file.
